


The What If's

by dystopigeon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, Other, Stuff, i really dont know what im doing, i was listening to moana and thought this up so yeah, uhh, what tags should i even use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopigeon/pseuds/dystopigeon
Summary: What if? Well, what if what? The idea of an alternate universe where something completely different happens to a character is a fun one, providing much fuel for people's creativity.So what *is* my what if?Well, what if Hohenheim hadn't had left his family?What if he had somehow become mortal, and swore off all alchemy in favor of raising his family?





	The What If's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second submission please bear with me and thanks for reading!!

[older brother: 5 | younger brother: 4]

Immortality.

The concept is pretty simple; never aging, never dying. This seems just like a dream to anyone, the thought that someone would be actively trying to find a cure for immortality seems ridiculous.   
Even so, in a small house in Resemboole, a man is working himself to the bone trying to figure out how to undo his own immortality. For what reason, one may ask? Family, he would reply. He desperately wants to grow old with his wife as his children grow up. People may consider him giving up such a gift to be crazy, even selfish. Well, he admits that it is selfish, but he’s lived a long enough life. 

“Damn it..” The man said quietly. He ran his hair through his golden hair, equally golden eyes glaring down at the papers spread out across his desk. “...Another dead end..” He sighed as leaned back in his chair, gazing up at the ceiling.

This man went by the name of Van Hohenheim. 

Perhaps to most people, immortality was a good thing, but Van was not like most people. He had lived a long time, all thanks to an old ‘friend’ of his. He had ended up this was with alchemy, and he was determined to end it with alchemy, but how?

Von was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a quiet creaking from the door positioned behind him. He turned his head, expecting to see Trisha, but was instead greeted with a pair of golden eyes peering at him from the barely opened door.

“Now, Ed, why are you up so late?” 

Young Edward, now aware that his father had seen him, ducked further back into the hallway, closing the door. Van simply smiled a little, turning his attention back to his work. Not even a minute later, the door creaked again. This time, Van pretended to not notice, as he continued to work on his theory. Just a bit later, he heard small, quiet footsteps approaching. He turned his head, just barely seeing a flash of golden blond move behind the chair he sat in. 

Von paused for a moment, before craning his neck to look behind his chair, his golden eyes meeting with another set of golden eyes. 

Edward stared up at Van, his eyes sparked with curiosity.

“What are you doing?” The young boy asked.

“I’m researching. What are you doing?” Van said with a tint of humor to his voice

“I’m researching.” Edward said, most likely mimicking his father

“Oh? What is my clever little son researching?” Van chuckled, ruffling Ed’s hair

“I’m researching about why you’re researching.” Ed said still staring up at Van with those big inquisitive eyes. His little smile tugged at Van’s heartstrings. 

“Well, that might just be a mystery of its own, son.” Van said. Even if he did try to explain what he was doing to Ed, he most likely wouldn’t understand anyways. “Is Al sleeping?”

“Yeah, he wanted to come with, but I told him no because he’ll be too tired in the morning.”

“Won’t you be tired?” 

 

“No, silly. I’m the big brother, I don’t need sleep.” Ed said in a matter-of-fact tone

“Everybody needs sleep.” Van replied

“You aren’t sleeping though, and you’re part of everybody.” Ed retorted. Van hadn’t thought about that. 

“You have a point…” Van said, silently amused with his spunky little son. “But I’m busy.”

“With what?”

“Research.”

“I know that, but what is it about?”

Van sighed. His son really was spunky. “Alchemy”

“You can do alchemy? Show me some!” Ed said, hopping up and down with excitement

“Alright, alright, but stop jumping around, you’ll wake your brother.” Van got up from his seat, moving over to the floor a little ways off with a piece of paper in one hand and some chalk in the other. He sat down, and started drawing a circle. Sure, he didn’t need it, but it was better for the demonstration. Ed watched carefully, though Van could tell that he was starting to get tired from the way he yawned and rubbed his eyes.   
“What’s that you’re drawing?” Ed asked, stifling another yawn

“Its an array. I need these for my alchemy to work.” It didn’t really cross Van’s mind at first that the word array may be a little too advanced for a five year old, but the child didn’t seem too confused by it.   
Van finished up the array, placing down the piece of paper, before touching his hands to it. The paper soon transmuted into an origami boat. Ed watched on with sheer amazement.

“Wow!” another young voice said from the doorway, suddenly forgetting that they were supposed to be sneaky.

Ed turned his curious eyes away from Van’s creation to look at Al. “Al, I thought I told you you needed sleep..” 

Al rubbed his eyes “I wanted to see what dad and brother were doing.”

Van chuckled, standing up. “I think it’s about time both of you went to sleep.”   
“Awww!” Both boys said simultaneously

“Now, now, what would your mother say if she knew that you two were still up?”

Ed looked over at Al again, before sighing. “Fine, but we’re not tired, ya know.” He finished his sentence in a yawn.

Van quickly herded his sons back to their room, before returning to the study, closing the door quietly behind him. He sat back down in the wooden chair, sighing. He closed his eyes, chuckling.Those boys acted as if alchemy was some sort of magic. They probably thought that it’d be able to grant any miracle. Well, his own state was proof of just that, but it didn’t come without consequences. He figured that without alchemy, his homeland, Xerxes, would have survived for much longer.   
Without alchemy…  
Van’s eyes widened slightly as an idea hit him. He thought it over a couple more times, trying to find any way that it wouldn’t work. Surprisingly, none came to mind.

He had an idea

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy you stuck through till the end of the chapter! Or you just scrolled down all the way and this note caught your eye. Either way, thank you! I'm pretty sure I'll have another chapter out fairly soon. I'd also like to apologize for how short this chapter is, but once I get to the meat of it the chapters will last longer.   
> Thanks!  
> -dystopigeon


End file.
